gwahfandomcom-20200215-history
GWAH - The Movie
YEEEEEEY THE NEW FOCKING EPISODE OF STAR WARS!!!!!!! Plot GWAH - The Movie tells the tale of GWAH's banishment from their homeplanet Mou, their crash on Planet Earth and subsequent rice to immeasurable fame in Wien City. Having crash-landed in a big international city hood burr skurr shia EY, Dayf and Eggot da Phat decide to bestow upon the population of this new-found home the most fabulous musical joys of their band and try and become famous. They quickly achieve their goal with their jolly amazing Assfockingcont Rock (described by their huge fan Dick Phalluson as an "amazing blend of trash-thrashcore and Freeform Jazz"). After a massively successful show at a small venue, GWAH venture backstage and out into a parking lot. Here, the are contfronted by the shite cock Lord Phallus, their arch enemy, who banished them from their homeplanet. The Lord attempts to utmostly slaughter the two heroes anally, but as he prepares to strike the final blow(job) upon GWAH, Larrus Urin appears and gives the band the power they need to play a new awesome Assfockingcont Rock song! Flabbergasted and overwhelmed with pleasure in his penis, Lord Phallus disintegrates. Characters ¤ Blalalsalalc ¤ Eggot da Phat ¤ Dayf ¤ Dick Phalluson ¤ Lord Phallus ¤ Anton Horvath ¤ Bebo B Kaahnung ¤ Old Twat Production Principal photography commenced in the fall of 2015 and continued into 2016, but was halted when Eggot's multi-angle HD Zeiss-lense digital camera turned into molten shit. Undaunted, the band decided to re-commence work on the project after a year-long break, but by then 99% of the finished scenes had mysteriously dissapeared. Eggot and Dayf then gave each other a loving fockfinger in the face and went seperate ways. Sometime during the spring of 2016, GWAH reformed with new drummer Larz Urin. They finally recorded and released MCTLS , sparking new public interest in the band - and the movie. Subsequently, Eggot and Dayf made up, inserted their fockfingers into each others anal rectums in an act of brotherlyhoodness, and bravely began re-shooting the lost scenes and adding new scenes, plots and intricate sub-plots. As of 2017, the movie was currently 25% finished and nearing completition. In 2019, the movie had advanced to being 78% finished, when the recently revived Lord Phallus suggested that the movie's roles be played by somebody. (There were no actors in the film yet) With the same modest attention to detail and quality that fans around the world have come to expect from GWAH, all roles were quickly given to random members of the 1. Official GWAH Fanclub (who hardly knew how to even spell "ackting").This led to most of the film's dialogue being decidedly unintelligible, which made an already great movie a true masterpiece. And then some. Just some days after Halloween 2019 (never ones to miss an opportunity these GWAH boys). the long-awaited Final Trailer of the movie was unveiled, hinting at an imminent release of the fokken movie!!! Reception The film was a Box Office smash hit... because it was so FOCKING AMEZING!!!! YOU SHITE! Afurthermorely, it was the first movie of its kind (long-form human live-action stop-motion sci-fi-rockumentary) to be nominated in not one but two Academy Awards categories: Best Film and Best Amateur Interracial Handheld Porn.